Bad Start, Happy End
by AisuRuhi
Summary: Rivaille attack carelessly at a 15m class titan, and lost his ability to walk because of a 7m class, Eren is taking care of him, what happens next...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there, minna :) This is my first time writing a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic. I hope everybody enjoys. ^_^ **

**Contain: Quite some BL, a little ( maybe ) tragedy, and maybe Typo(s). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnK. Everything belongs to Isayama Hajime, except this story. **

Bad Start, Happy End 1:

The scouting legion went out side, to wall Maria, that has been invade by the titan. The fist one hour, nothing came.

" Comander, how can there's no titan attacking? " Eren asked.

" Hm, something might be wrong." Irvin answered. He is the one who asked people to follow him to go out of the wall Rose. Hanji would always follow, but the others are doubting their safety. Yes, they should be coutious, this whole one hour is clear with no titans.

_**ROAR!**_

A sudden sound came from the West. There were dozens of titan coming, and they look like a defiant type. " In coming. Get ready men! " the comander, Irvin warned. They all have their swords ready. But, Rivaille, he was arrogant sometime, and he is righ now. He went to the West, to where the titans was.

" No! Stop it corporal, it's too much for you!" Eren Jaeger shouted. He was worried, and of course he don't want to see his comrade beeing eaten alive again.

Actualy, they were still quite far, of course far distance needed a lot of gas. He carelessly attack a 15m class. When he arrived at the nape of the neck, his gas was left half. Done with the 15m class, he wanted to attack another one, but...

" CORPORAL RIVAI!" Petra shouted, she headed to Rivaille's way. Rivaille, the soldire that is equal to 100 soldires, is out of gas. He fell. And somehow, a 7m class got him. He tried to strugel, but it was in vain. Everybody in the scouting legion, including the people inside the wall, belive that Lance Corporal Rivaille will not die in titan's hand.

Everybody left their horses and went to help Rivaille. The titan eat Rivaille from the leg, that was of course, painfull. It chew his leg a lot of time, causing Rivaille's bone to break. Luckyly, Eren arrived firs, and made a clean cut on that 7m class titan's nape. He quickly catch Rivaille, and went back to the cart. Irvin and his men are trying to distract the titan's atention. At last, they were done with the titans nearby.

They retreat, and got back to wall Rose.

They brought Rivaille to his room, and call a doctor. Once the doctor came, he checked Rivaille's leg. He said Rivaille's leg bone has broke. He can't fight anymore.

Eren sat next to his corporal's bed. Of course he, and the others were worried, they stayed at his room for a while, then went home. But Eren stayed right beside him.

Eren has always kept a secret. He actually has feelings of respect, and like, for Rivaille. He swear, that he will protect Rivaille, and of course Mikasa and Armin too.

It's been 2 hours since Rivaille has slept. The corporal was, of course tired. He fought a lot, but not this time. This time it was because of anemia, and fear.

Eren felt sleepy, and slept next to Rivaille's bed. 1 hour passed after Eren slept, Rivaille was at last awake. His head hurt so bad, he can't focus seeing around, but he somehow see a blury figure next to him. He guess it was Eren.

After a few moment focusing at the figure, he can at last see clearly. It was Eren. He wondered why was Eren there. He tried to get off the bed, but it was useless, it cause the bed to move, waking Eren up. " Hm? Ah..ah! Corporal!" Eren suddenly exclaim, holding his corporals shoulder.

" You're awake! How are you feeling?! Does your leg still hurt?!" various question came out of Eren's mouth. Well, Rivaille was quite in the bad mood, so he just answer shortly, " I'm feeling fine."

He force him self to get off the bed, causing him to fall off. " CORPORAL!" Eren shouted. Rivaille was totaly not fine. " You shouldn't move to much, yet! "

Eren warned. He help Rivaille got on his bed.

" Eren. " Rivaille suddenly called out.

" Y-yes sir!" Eren answered directly.

" why are you taking care of me in the fist place?"

" N-no particular reason, sir."

" Hm." Rivaille just answered shortly. In his fist time, Rivaille felt gratitude torwards somebody else. Somehow, he started to get some liking to Eren.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N: well, this is all for chapter 1. I hope everybody enjoy ^_^. Maybe you can Review? Author will really apreciate it. Again, sorry if there are typo(s).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Hope everybody enjoys**

**Disclaimer: SnK****→Isayama Hajime**

**^q^ **

Bad Start, Happy End 2

It's been a few days since they returned to Wall Rose. Rivaille is still in his room, sitting on his bed. He can't help but to think he was a useless soldire, no, he was now a normal man, not a soldire anymore.

But he sometimes forgot about everything in his head, because of 'that' person.

Eren has been visiting Rivaille lately, he didn't mind it actualy. He felt relax everytime Eren was by his side. Today, Rivaille was at his normal mood. " Eren." he called using his normal face.

" Y-yes Sir!"

" Why...do you always visit me every break time?" Rivaille asked, not looking into Eren's eye. " I-it's because I'm worried, sir." Eren replied. " Is that so. Fine then."

Silence was born. The atmosphere was uncomfartable for both Eren and Rivaille. Suddenly the door slam open.

" Eren! Break's over!" The brunette half scream. " Ah, yes, Hanji-san. S-sir, I'm leaving." Eren bowed to Rivaille, but—

" Wait, Eren." Rivaille pulled Eren's sleave, a little blushing. " Y-ye—"

Eren was cut by Rivaille's sudden action. The space between them was gone. Lips chained to each other, Eren felt hot, and blood rushing to his face. The kiss stayed almost 1 until 3 minutes, then Rivaille broke the kiss, leaving a saliva at the end of both lips.

" KYAAAA!"

Eren suddenly look back, Hanji was there, at the door, seeing what the two had done. " Hurry up and go practice, brat." Rivaille command Eren, not looking into his gaze. " O-okay." Eren then run torwards Hanji, and close the door.

_' What the hell did I just do just now?! What a stupid men you are!' _Rivaille was scolding himself in his head. He, a pridefull man, just kiss the brat Eren Jaeger.

Meanwhile

.

.

" Hanji-san, did you see all that happened?" Eren suddenly asked.

" Yeah, but worry not! I will not tell anybody!" Hanji replied happyly, making a peace sign. " So...Eren."

" Yes?"

" You gonna fuck him?"

Eren stared at Hanji, blushing, he was processing the words that Hanji said.

" W-what jokes are you saying, Hanji-san?!"

Hanji suddenly burst into laughter, seeing the younger boy blush madly. " Y-you shouldn't take that seriously, Eren!" Hanji pated Eren's shoulder, while wiping tears at the edge of her eyes.

" I haven't even told him my feelings yet." Eren mumble. "Eren, if you really like him, then tell him." Eren looked up to her for a moment, then giving a little gratefull smile.

"Ha-Hanji-san!" suddenly a soldire, came from the exit door. " A 15m class titan is in front of the gate! It looks like it's in rage, and it's punching the gate!"

Suddenly, the ground move, the people was running, and screaming. "Eren!Let's check!" Hanji exclaim. The three then got out, and took the elevator to the wall.

" Oh my God! What kind of defiant is this?!" Hanji suddenly scream, opening her arms, as if she wanted to hug the titan. " A-anyway, Hanji-san, let's just kill it. It'll cause chaos if we capture it." Eren warned " Wha-...Fine." Hanji pouted, looking a little dissapointed.

Eren, Hanji and the other soldire got off from the wall with the 3D Maneuver, aiming for the titan. It kept on punching the wall, they had never thought there was any other titan as smart as titan shifters. Of course, the punch was only wasting it's energy.

They went to it's nape, but somehow, the titan stop punching. It face back, and start running away. But Hanji directly catch up, and made a clean cut. " That's a close call. What a troubelsome, yet rare titan." Hanji shighted, smiling. Then, they got back to the top of the wall.

" What was that just now?" " A titan? Right in front of wall Rose?" " There were punching sounds. The Armored Titan?!" murmur were heard from the people in side the wall. Of coure the people was scared. There was a titan that was aiming for the wall entrance, again.

" Don't worry, everybody! The titan has been slayed!" Hanji shouted from top of the wall to make the people stay calm. Eren hurried off the wall, and when he reached the ground, he directly run torwards Rivaille's house.

He barged in Rivaille's house, and start running torwards Rivaille's room.

" Corporal!"

There was nobody in side the room. Eren quickly slam the door and search the other places. At last he reached one place he haven't search, the garden. He open the door, seeing Rivaille in his wheelchair.

" Corporal! What are you doing here?!" Eren questioned. " I'm the one who's suppose to ask you that." Rivaille riplied, looking back, then he turn his wheelchair.

Eren was looking really worried torwards his Corporal. Seeing that, Rivaille made a micro-smile. " Fine. Lets get in. Eren, push me." Rivaille command. " Y-yes!"

It was total silence for quite a while, until Rivaille broke it, " You know, I've been trying to walk." " What?! Isn't it dangerous, Corporal?! You might fall, again!" He warned. " Of course i use a crutch, damnit!" Rivaille mumble.

" Still, next time, you could asked for my help." Eren offered. Rivaille was quiet for a while, untill " Fine." came out of his mouth.

Both people then, arrived at Rivaille's room. Eren turn the knob and open the door. Pushing Rivaille in, then closing the door. Eren wanted to help Rivaille got on his bed, but he refuse, saying that he wants to go out, sometimes.

Then, Eren took a chair, and sat on it.

" Corporal, both your leg was crushed, right? How on eart do you even walk, using only one crutch?" Eren asked, pointing to the crutch, laying at the side of the bed.

Rivaille looked quite pissed, was he underastimating him? " Both? It was only my left leg that got destroyed, my right one, you could say, it's regenerating." Rivaille replied with a smirk, looking sharp into Eren.

" O-oh, sorry."

They stayed silence for a long time. It was really, really uncomfartable, until something poped at Eren's head. The memories of Rivaille kissing him was hounting him. He remembered the taste of Rivaille's lips, it taste like the normal cappuchino his Corporal usualy drinks, but sweeter.

Blood was rushing to his face, and his face was very red. Noticing that, Rivaille got confused. " Eren, you got a fever?" Rivaille asked, yet, he was still using his normal face.

" U-um, Corporal" Eren called out, still blushing. " Hm? Hurry, spit it out!" Rivaille's temper was going off.

" Why...why did you kiss me, that time." Not looking into Rivaille's eyes, he was gazing into his slim, yet mascular lap.

Remembering that incident, Rivaille start blushing. " Okay...i give up, I like you, okay!?" He half shout half chuckled.

" R-really?! Are you serious?!"

" Dead. serious."

Eren was very happy, somehow tears of joy rolled out. " I...like you too, corporal."

" Call me Rivai." Rivaille request. Eren look a little shock, then gave a little nod. He start walking torwards Rivaille, and somehow huging him.

The space between the was torn apart little by litte, untill at last, it was gone. Again, they chained their lips to each other. Eren started the kiss, and Rivaille didn't refuse, he open his mouth, letting Eren's tongue entering, tasting Rivaille, untill at last, Rivaille broke the kiss. They were panting, and out of breath. Eren then kept on hugging Rivaille.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N: Sooooo, this is all for chapter 2. Author stayed up late at night for typing this. I'm getting sleepy, so please forgive me if there are any Typo(s). It was hard, writing a 1k+ fanfic. Hope everybody enjoys. Reviews anybody? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is chapter 3! Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Snk belongs to Isayama Hajime**

3 month have past since Eren and Rivaille became lovers. It was 9 am, and Rivaille wanted to take a bath. He woke up and saw Eren.

Eren was pecefully a sleep, naked.

_' The hell is he doing here?!' _and he saw _himself_ naked too _' Fuck this, why am I naked too!?' _

Suddenly, the memories last night pop up at Rivaille's head. " oh my god!" Rivaille start blushing madly. He felt disgusted for what happen last night, he hurried off his bed, carefull not to wake Eren up, put on his pajamas ( because he was shirt&shortless and he don't have time to choose another cloths.), take his crutch, and hurried off to the bathroom.

**Rivaille's POV**

I was in front of the bathroom, of course, I wanted to take a bath. I got in, and open the bath tub water. It was April, and it's quite cold, so I open the hot water.

I undress my self and got in the tub, staying until my body warms up. Suddenly a knock came at thr door

" Who is it?" I said. " Rivai...it's me " a not to low voice said. It was that brat, my lover, that fuck me all night yesterday till i pass out.

My hips hurt like hell. " Go away!" I said to him. "..."

There was no sound replying, so I thought he already go. I sighted, and stay in the tub for a long time.

**Eren's POV**

The corporal is so mean. I just wanted to see his face for the last time, before I go. So, I didn't reply him when he ask me to go away, and stay quietly in front of the bathroom door.

_' He sure do take his time having a bath.' _I thought to my self. The door knob turn, and " RIVAI-CHAN!"

" The hell?!"

I jumped on him, and hug him, before I go for training. " Eren, get away from me, you're still dirty!" he scream. " A~ what a meanie. C'mon, at least give me a goodbye kiss." I said.

He look quite pissed of, so I let go, and stare at him for quite a while, then, I kissed his forehead. " Good bye, Rivai." I waved my hand, and went out of his house.

On the way back to my room, I saw Mikasa. " Eren!" she called out, then ran to me. " Where have you been? And you smell...smell like something I never smell." She said, she really look curious.

I got panicked. " Aaa...um..I...I got splash by street water and the water dried. S-so the smell is sticking to my clothes" I lied. Gladly, she trusted me.

I directly ran towards my room, and locked it. " Huh" I sighted, " That was close. I'm glad she didn't know ' this' smell." I said. I got in the bathroom and took a bath.

After bath, I got out for the normal training menu. " Eren!" a voice called me, it was Armin. " Yo, Armin. Hey, what's that in your hand?"

There was an envelope in his hands, wonder who's it from. " Ah, just a few minutes ago, I went pass Corporal's house, and he asked me to give you this." He explain, giving me the envelope. " Oh, ok."

" So, bye, see you at training, don't be late." Armin waved his hand, and ran to the training place. At last, I went back inside my room. I wonder what's in the envelope, that's why I went back, and open it. The letter says:

_Brat,_

_The fuck did you do last night?! Was I drunk, I couldn't remember a fuckin' thing! Well, I remember some, but next time I meet you, prepare some bandages, and get ready to loose a tooth._

_Lance Corporal,_

_Rivaille._

"Ah...what a harsh letter, well that's how he show his love."

"Eren, you're late, what happened, you're the only person I know, would come training early in the morning, even by your self!" Reiner half shouted. Well, he was actually the person who was cool headed, and well, more mature then any other person I know.

" I got a letter, so I read it first." I said. " Oh, who was it from, a girl?" Reiner teased me, and somehow I felt an uncomfarteble aura, coming from Mikasa.

" No!" I exclaim. " Then, who?" he asked. " Uh...um, it's from—"

" From Lance Corporal!" Armin shouted.

' Shiit! Armin!'

" What did corporal write?" Mikasa suddenly asked. " Uh...he asked me to...to clean his house!"

" Why?"

_' Shit, this is bad! I couldn' t tell them 'cuz I will have to explain what happened last night!' _

" Uh.. I...also don't know, maybe I'll ask him later" I made a fake chuckle, and scratch my non-itchy head.

" Well, why don't you guys continue training."

Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Reiner, Bertholtd, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Crista and Ymir, stared at me for a moment, then got back to training.

I walk towards Annie, and request her to teach me hand to hand combat again. " No!" she reject the request directly. " Why?" I whined, " I'm tired!" she gaved me a glare, then walk away. I sighted then looked around.

I notice something. Reiner wasn't walking and standing normaly. He looks unatable, his legs are shaking. He must've force Annie to train his hand to hand combat, although Annie kicks more.

Then Connie aproach me, and challenge me, I bluntly accept it. In the end, I won. Sasha gave a 'Boo' sound to Connie, and Connie got pissed off.

2 hours passed since I trained, well, today I trained less than the other days, still, it was tiring, on the way home, I just remember, I gotta go clean Rivai's house, so I went there.

Going to his house take about 30 minutes, and now, I have arrived. I lift my hand to knok, but, I just remember...

I dont need to clean his house. That was just a lie.

" Shiiitt!" I shouted. My legs are tired, and I'm hungry, so I ran back to my dorm, to my room.

Today was a tiring day.

**A/N: Chap 3, done! Im sorry if there are any typo(s).**

**I'm not really sure where Rivaille and the others live, so I wrote that Rivai had his own house, and Eren and his friends live at a dorm.**

**Well, hope everybody enjoys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4! I hope the update is not too long. And, maybe this chap got a little humor. Enjoy! **

**SnK****→ Isayama Hajime.**

The next day, Eren woke up in his own, normal room. Today's wether was unexpectedly cold.

" Guh...It's cold. If only Rivai-chan was here." He mumbled. Suddenly, something was moving next to Eren.

Eren got startled, he thought it was a ghost, yet, it's not. Eren slowly look to his left side, and down. It has black hair. Eren slowly lift the blanket and,

" Rivai-chan?!"

" Ugh, shut up...brat..I'm sleepy."

It was 'his' Rivai-chan. But how did he got there. He could've not break trough the window, nor the roof. Eren kept on thinking a possible way for his lover to got in his room, untill he thought...

" No way!"

' Maybe Rivai ask permision to anybody near the front door, so that he can get in my room. And maybe he lied to him/her that he got business with me!'

How the hell did he even thought of that. He never thought his corporal would sneek into his room.

" Guh...whatever.." He then got off the bed, and got in the bathroom. After he got out, he saw Rivaille sitting in his chair, near the desk.

" Rivai, w-where's your p-pants?!" Eren got panicked and start blushing. He just realized, Rivaille was using a yukata-like shirt, and the end was short. And he wasn't even wearing a boxers.

" Ah...Mikasa took them." He answerd. He wasn't focusing. And his eyes was still half closed.

" Rivai...are you drunk?" Eren questioned.

Rivaille didn't answer. Eren felt a little irritated with the name 'Mikasa'. He went out of his room, and walk towards Mikasa's. He stoped in front of her door and knocked.

The door open, and Mikasa came out, normaly. " Mikasa, what did you do to Corporal!" Eren start shouting a little. Mikasa was at first confused, then she got what Eren mean.

" Come Eren, I will tell you." Mikasa gave a little frightening smile. Eren sat down anywhere, that is, her bed, and Mikasa sat next to him.

" Okay, listen Eren, last night, I heard someone knocked at the front door, and, I got a little scared, I took a small dagger, and walk towards the door. When I open it, there was Corporal, in his pajamas. He said he wanted to visit you, and I asked why. He said, he got some bussiness with you, but because I know it was a lie, I brought him to my room first.

I over him wine, and he drank it. Once he was drunk, I asked him to change into the Yukata that I made during my old time. And...I took off his pants. Of course, after that, I send him to your room, and escort him to your bed."

Eren was speechless, untill he asked a stupid question. " Where did you got the wine from?" " I stole it."

" Oh, ok then. I'm heading back to my room, see ya, Mikasa." Eren waved his hand goodbye, then left the room. Mikasa purposely asked Rivaille to wear the yukata, because she knew, Rivaille was Eren's 'boyfriend'.

" Have a nice day, Eren."

oooOooooOooo

Eren was already in front of his door, he open it and...

" DAMN BRAT!"

**Eren's POV**

Something crash at my face, then I fell unconcious. The next thing I know, I was tied to my chair, and my mouth was taped.

When I looked around, my room was empty, and when I looked down, there was a letter on my lap.

_Dear Shity Brat,_

_As I promise, I would make a tooth of yours loose. A man never backs down on his promise. Your tooth Is with me. _

_Have fun sitting, and waiting for Ackerman, or help._

_Your Rivai 'chan' _

It hurts, Rivai. But gladly, my tooth was growing back. My hands hurt, because it'a getting to the side of the chair.

Suddenly, there was a knok in front of my door. " Eren?" It was Armin. " Eren, are you in there?" He asked. I tried shouting, but I guess he didn't hear it. " Um...if you're still sleeping then...bye. Or maybe yo-" " Armin, let's go. Eren already went out." Mikasa suddenly interrupt.

I could hear it clearly, and I know, that Mikasa know I'm in here. Damn it, today sucks.

**Normal POV**

Everybody already gathered at their normal training place, except for Eren. " Mikasa, I thought you say Eren already went here." Armin suddenly complained to Mikasa.

Mikasa, as usual, always put on her monotone face. " I didn't say he went here. He went to the corporal's house for some bussiness." Mikasa lied.

Armin just stared at Mikasa's reply, and went back to practice.

1 hour have past, and Eren's condition was same as this morning.

**Rivaille's POV**

The hell happened to me last night. All I remembere was that, I went to the trainee's dorm, and Ackerman oppened the door, while holding a dagger.

Next, she invited me to drink wine, and I think...I got drunk. The next thing I know, I was already in the Brat's room, wearing some wierd cloth.

The brat went to his bathroom, and if I'm not wrong, I went to sat on his chair. The brat questiomed wherw my pants was, and I don't remember what I replied. The brat, then went out.

So I dicided to wait till the Brat comes back, and fulfill my promise. A few minutes past, and the door oppened, i hurriedly take my crutch, and swung it to 'that' person's face.

Actually, I wasn't really sure it was the Brat in front of the door. Well, I was lucky, and it was him. I drag him to the chair, and tie him up with the rope on his floor, and took a tape from the table.

Then I use my chance to take a bath while he was still unconscious. After done having a bath, I tried searching for a cloth that suit my size, and lucky me, I found one.

I think it was that Brat's shirt, from a few months, of years before. I oppened the window and almost...just almost about to get out, untill I remember something.

" His tooth." I mumbled to my self. I hurriedly got back to the Brat, and swing my crutch again and again, untill something fell out. I squat, an saw his tooth.

I immediately took it, and left a goodbye letter.

**Normal POV**

" Guh! It's boring, and tiring."

" Shut up, Potato girl! You're the one who also agreed to go on training everyday!"

"What?! "

"Here they go again, Why does Sasha always make Connie pissed?" Bertholtd said. He was taking a break, just like the others, then, Mikasa suddenly speak up " Attention, Everybody!"

Everybody there put their attention to Mikasa. She doesen't look like normal. " Let's play hide and seek!"

" What?!"

" M-Mikasa! Isn't that too childish for you?!" Armin yelled a little to Mikasa, but she kept on speaking " We will do it at the dorm! And one of you will find something surprising in someone's room!"

Everyone looked at eachother, but then, they nodded to the suggestion. " So, who will be be the one to seek?" Jean suddenly speak.

" Annie!" almost half of the people there shout. Annie gave a death glare to her ' friends'

" whatever"

" Okay Annie, start counting!" Reiner shouted as he start running towards the dorm.

Everyone ran towards the closest room, before Annie start searching. Well, not all are finding for people's room,

Mikasa got into Her room, and hide inside her cupboard. Armin hide in the attic. Reiner hide in his bathroom. Bertholtd hide below his bed.

Ymir, along with Crista, hide outside someone's window. Well, it's still part of the dorm. Sasha followed Connie to the kitchen, and split up. Sasha at the lower cupboard, and Connie behind the Kitchen's big door. Last, Jean hide in Eren's room, and when he close the door, he heard something.

"mmfh...mmf!"

Jean slowly looked back, and got surprised. Eren was on the floor, tied to the chair, and his moth was taped.

Jean's brain start processing something no one wants to know.

" Y-yo...Eren. What's with you? Someone raped you?"

Eren start cursing Jean, although Jean can't understand him. Jean walk to Eren, and lift the chair, with Eren tied to it.

Jean was staring at Eren. He wasn't doing what normal people would do. He didn't untie Eren, he just stare at him.

Eren start getting pissed off, and gave a sharp stare to Jean.

" What? You expect me to untie you?" Jean smirked, that made Eren shiver.

" You looked cuter like this" Jean now start grinning too. Until

" Found you!" The door slam open, and there was Annie, along with Ymir and Crista.

" Kyaa!" Crista shouted and start hugging Ymir. Ymir and Annie start staring at the two guys they call ' friends'. " The fuck are you two doing?!" Ymir suddenly said. Glaring the two. Eren started blushing a little, so was Jean.

" U-uh...It's not like what you think! This guy! when I got here he was already like this!"

Annie, staring with disbelieve, then said " You two...have fun...I'll go find the others. Let's go." Annie then turn around, and close the door. " I'll tell the others I didn't found you." She mumbled before the door is totaly closed.

Jean got a little panic. And said to Eren " What should I do?! It's because you're in this condition, Annie thought I was gonna rape you! Still, I don't wanna untie you. You diserf this-" Jean punched Eren at his head, and once again, Eren fell unconcious.

Jean stared at the guy. And lean down to kissed his forehead, then he left the room.

TBC

**A/N: Hahaha! Something got to my mind, and somehow I wanted to make a little JeanXEren scen. Maybe, I will make Jean fall for Eren a little. **

**And that yukata Rivai was wearing, in this fic, Mikasa told Eren about Yukata. Maybe, just maybe, Mikasa's mom has once told her about Yukata. **

**Well, in the end, Annie spread a rumor about Jean wanting to rape Eren. Not only Annie, Ymir followed her too. **

**Well, should I make Eren and Rivai get married in the end, and adopt a child, Or should I just make them boyfriend and boyfriend? **

**Btw, Rivai's gonna walk. It's gotta be a miracle! ( Spoilers for futur chapter!) w **

**Sorry for typo(s) **

**See u next chap, everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sooooo! chapter 5! enjoy**

**SnK****→Isayama Hajime**

Eren woke up in his chair, and he was no longer tied. He tried looking around, and find some bread and a glass of milk on his table.

His stomach was grumbling,

" Now that I think of it...I haven't eat for the whole day. How long have I been unconscious?" Eren mumbled to him self, then he saw another letter, next to the glass of milk.

_Eren,_

_This is what's left from lunch time, you missed it, because you were unconscious. Jean told me he hit your head, and left you. _

_And I know corporal tied you up, I actually take a pitty on you, a few hours ago, so, now, I untie you, but I did not take the tape off from your mouth. _

_You look 'adorable'.when you were tied up, and eat the bread, drink the milk then take a bath, brush your teeth, or whatever, then sleep. Corporal order all of the people from this dorm to gather at his hous by 6 am._

_Mikasa _

'Geez, what do Rivai want at a time like that? Maybe he want us to clean his house' Eren thought to himself. Then, he ate the bread and drink the milk.

After that, he took a bath, brush his teeth, and went to sleep. Eren did what Mikasa told him although Mikasa wasn't really serious.

oooOoooOooo

"Mikasa! Wake up Mikasa! We need to go, and wake Eren up, too!" Armin was in front of Mikasa's door, knocking loudly, and disturbing people next to Mikasa, too.

" Hm...Ar..min..." she mumbled, then she remebered that the corporal ask them to gather.

" Uh...Ok! I'll be right there, wait for me!"

Mikasa hurriedly took a bath, and get change. She also didn't forgot to brush her teeth. She ran to the door, an open it, Armin was sitting on the floor, next to the door.

" Sorry, Armin...did I make you wait a long time?" Mikasa asked, and Armin gave her a simple and gentle 'no'.

The two, then walk towarda Eren's room, wich was closer to the exit, and knock. There was no answer.

" Armin...I think he already left the dorm."

"R-really? Are you sure he headed towarda Corporal's house?" Armin asked. He looked kind of worried, that Eren might get into trouble. Or that Mikasa lied to him.

" Yes, I'm sure, Armin. Eren got a good night sleep, yesterday, I'm sure he can wake up early today." Mikasa replied. Armin then nodded, and they both left the dorm.

Half of the people already left the dorm at 5am, and some are still getting ready, except for one person.

Eren Jaeger, who got tied at a chair for a whole day, yesterday, got a nightmare, and can't get out of it. And Mikasa Ackerman, his foster sister that care so much about him, somehow didn't want their best friend, Armin Arlert to wake him up.

At 5.50, the whole people at the dorm already left, except Eren.

- 6.40 am-

" Tch, that shitty Brat, he's late, all his 'friends' already gathered."

Rivaille was already standing in front of the trainees in his front yard. His front yard was huge, about 20 people can fit in it.

He then take absent them one by one. "Mikasa Ackerman!"

" Sir!"

" Eren Jarger!"

"..."

No response from the owner of the name. " Psstt! Mikasa!" Armin start whispering, carefull so the corporal will not know.

" I thought you say Eren has already came."

"..." There was silence untill Mikasa start chuckleing a bit.

" I lied...I'll tell you why later."

Armin's eye widen and his mouth opening and closing, wanting to say something, but it didn't came out.

The corporal shighter, then

" Attention! Today, Commander Irvin had command all of you to a special training!"

The trainees start murmuring something, maybe about how it will be.

" First! All of you will go againts me in hand to hand combat. After that there will be a break for half an hour! Second! You all will go running from here, until your dorm!" The corporal shouted.

The trainees looked shocked, although they already graduated, they still have to go through rought training, but not all felt that way.

Miakasa and her friend, has already went trough rough training everyday. " Third! Arfer another half an hour break, you will all clean my house, till there is no dirt left! That is all! Start warming up for 5 minutes, than we will start our training!"

The corporal got in his house, and the trainees start warming up, befor going trough a hand to hand combat with the corporal.

Meanwhile...

" Guh...what time is it now?" Eren Jaeger has finally woke up, and he is in trouble. He looked at the clock, and it was 7.15am.

"Fuck! I forgot about Rivai!" Eren hurriedly took a bath, got dressed, and got out of the dorm. He sprinted to Rivaille's house, and when he arrived there, his friend was nowhere to see.

Suddenly, a hand reach his shoulder, and he looked back. It was his Rivai 'chan'

" Rivai-chan!" Eren exclaimed. Rivaille's eye twitched, and

" Stop with the 'chan' thing, it's irritating!" Rivaille half shouted.

" But it looks cute on you" Eren complained. Rivaille shight and asked him to get in side his room.

When he was in side Rivaille's room, something happened.

" Strip!"

" W-what?!"

" Are tou questioning me? Strip!"

Because Eren was to late to react, Rivaille pushed him onto his bed, and start stipping Eren.

Meanwhile...

"I think...Eren got punished... by Corporal..." Armin said by running beside Mikasa. The corporal asked them to run around the wall, because his house was close to the entrance/exit of the wall, he asked them to start from there.

There was alot of people left behind, the only one who can keep up is, Reiner, Bertholtd, Annie, Mikasa, Armin, Ymir, Crista, Connie, and Sasha.

Some that was left behind, got surprised that Armin and Crista can keep up. They can, it was do to the rough training they all agreed to do everyday.

-At Rivai's house-

" Agh...W-what if, the o-others kno—Ahh!"

" Shut up brat, t-they'll not!"

Rivaille and Eren was in the middle of doing...what they always do when they're alone, and this time, Rivaille was on top. Well, the moaning and else, was not really heard from out side, because Rivaille's door was very thick, so was the window, and he closed the curtain.

After they were done, Rivaille got in the bathroom, and left Eren on his bed. When he got out, he saw Eren putting on his shirt, first.

Rivaille walk towards Eren, and pull his hair, causing Eren's gaze fall to Rivaille's face.

Rivaille pulled Eren's head towards his, and kissed him. The kiss was rather, sloppy, and long, causing the two to pant heavilly. Eren's face was red, although Rivalle's was not as red as his.

ooooOoooOooo

" Aaa! That was horrible!" Reiner shouted, aa he stretch his back, and went to sit on the ground, with the others who already finished their run.

The one who was left behind, got less break, unlike the one who finished fist.

" Mikasa? Where are you going?" Armin said to Mikasa, that stood up, and got in the dorm. Armin followed her inside, and saw her stop at Eren's door.

Mikasa directly barged in. Not giving a 'shit' for Eren's privacy.

" Yes, Eren is surely being punished. but I'm sure, he will shed no blood."

Armin sweatdroped. They got into their own room, and took a bottle of water, then drink it.

oooOoooOooo

" Rivai" Eren started. "Hm?"

Eren stared a moment at his lover's leg. " You're not using your wheelchair or crutch, anymore?" He asked.

"Well...miracle sametimes happen. Two night ago, when I went to your dorm, I could start feeling my leg, And in the morning, I could walk without my crutch." Rivaille explain.

Eren paused for a momment, he still looked worried for Rivaille." But... You still look unstable."

Rivaille's eye twitched. " Of course, dumbass! How could I directly walk normaly!"

Eren just scartch his head. " By the way, Rivai. What did you do to the others?" Eren asked. " Oh..them? Well, first they all have to go againts me hand to hand combat, solo. Then a half an hour break. And now..they're probaly taking a break from the run along the wall. From the gate, till the dorm. Next, you will all clean my house, without anything left!"

Eren was speechless by hearing Rivaille's training explanation, although, it was actualy made by Irvin. Somehow, Eren felt greatfull for waking up late. He prefered being punished, Rivai's way, rather then going to the hell training.

"I'm glad" Eren murmured to himself . "What?!"

"Nothing!" Eren gave a kind and warm (fake) smile to Rivaille.

" Shouldn't I go againts you in hand to hand combat?" Eren offered. Rivaille juat smirked, and nodded.

TBC!

**A/N: Ahahahahaha! That lemon, I cut the lemon! I'm no good at typing lemon, so I just skipped it. And Rivai is able to walk again! **

**I wonder why there was more, where Rivai tops... As I imagine, Rivai is 'smaller' hahahaha!**

**And I thouught Eren was gratefull for not waking up early, but he wanted to show off to Rivai. Because people said he was the best in hand to hand combat. **

**At last, he got beat up. Poor him.**

**Well, enjoyed it? And sorry for Typo(s). **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yahooo! chap 6, I did not update too long, right? enjoy!**

**SnK****→Isayama Hajime~ **

**Eren's POV**

_I was at Rivai's house, what was he talking about? I can't seem to hear him, and I can't seem to see him clearly. _

_But, I think he was smiling, faintly. I was...sitting across him, he was at the bed, so I was at the...I was...behind the door._

_He stood up, he's leg was ok, well, he says it was miracle. But, he suddenly fell down. I hurriedly ran to him, and held him. His mouth was bleeding._

_He slowly began to fade away, tears rolling dowm my eyes, I tried screaming, but nothing came, and all was becoming shiny._

_I was now at a...hospital. I looked around, and found Rivaille at the bed. I saw the doctor and he seems like he's talking to commander Irvin. _

_Suddenly, Rivai grab my hand, I look to him. He was breathing heavilly, and said something. I couldn't hear it, he start crying, and he smiled._

_What I read from his lips were_

_"goodbye, Eren" _

_His hand fell down, and I got panicked, once again, I tried shouting, nothing came, Rivai wasn't breathing, he was..._

_Dead._

"Aaa!"

" Oi! Eren!" A voice called. I looked the the side, and saw Rivai. "Hah! It was...just a...dream." I mumbled.

" Oi! Brat! Why're you crying?!" Rivai held my shoulder. I realized, I was on his bed, I was beat by him.

" I was...crying?" I toutch my cheek. It was wet, I chuckled a little, " I got a...nightmare." Rivai just stare at me, then he got back to his chair, and start working.

" what are you doing?" I stood up, and went to Rivai. I saw the paper, and I think it was...the training result.

My eye widen. Mikasa's stamina was 10/10, her hand to hand combat skill was 9/10. She really is great.

" Oi, I think you need to get back to your dorm. Ackerman and Arlert looked very worried." Rivai suddenly said. I tried to say 'it's ok.' but he didn't reply, so I thought he really mean it, then, I took his face, so he looked at me, and gave a goodbye kiss. Eventualy, he punch me.

oooOoooOooo

When I got back to my room, I saw another letter from Mikasa again

_Eren, _

_How was Corporal's punishment? Did you like it? Was it hard? Was it painfull? You did not shed blood, right? _

_Never mind, There's food, eat it. Corporal asked us to gather tomorrow, again, because we didn't clean his house today. He got some business. Don't be late._

_Mikasa_

I sighted. " That business was me."

A knock suddenly came at mu door. " Yes?" I said. " Brat!" there was a familliar voice, I open the door, and Rivai was there.

Didn't we just parted? I oppened the door, and," I came here to take my clothes back, and here." In his hand was Mikasa's yukata.

I was speechless, then, " I don't have your clothes. Didn't Mikasa took it?"

"Tch" Rivai looked pissed. Maybe he was scared his pajamas will get dirty. Then I closed the door, so both of us was out side. " Let's go to Mikasa's room, then" I said.

He just noded. So we went to Mikasa's room. Her room wasn't far away from my room. I knocked, and she oppened the door. Somehow, when she open the door, she start laughing.

" Mikasa...Ri—Corporal came to take his pajamas. Whe— your nose is bleeding...Mikasa..." I got panicked. Mikasa fell. And don't know why, she got a nosebleed. I hurried to Armin's room to call him. His room was next to Mikasa's.

Armin hurriedly help Mikasa on to her bed, and Rivai start seaching his pajamas around Mikasa's house. " Damn it! It's not here!" he shouted.

" Um...what's Corporal doing here? Eren?" Armin asked me.

" Um...he came to take his pajamas." I answered. " Um...Just now, I saw her bringing someone's pajamas to the laundry, I didn't know who's was it, but it looked rather...small." Armin said. He looked a little nervous. Don't know he was worried of Mikasa, or he knew it was Rivai's, and he was scared that he insulted Rivai.

Rivai hurried to the laudry. Meanwhile Mikasa is still on the bed.

**Rivaille's POV**

_' Guh! That girl... first, she ask me to drink wine, and bring me to the brat's room, now...she's acting all good.' _I thought to my self. I hurries off to the laundry, and when I reached it.

There was a lot of clothes hanging around. And blue. My pajama's blue. It's rather 'small'. Somehow, it was realy hard to find my pajamas. But I manage to find it.

I went back to where the brat was. Her sister was somehow, still uncosciouse because of he masive nosebleed. I went to the side of her bed. When I saw her face, I thought_, 'What a rather perverted face.' _I told the brat I was going home, but he said he wanted to accompany me. I said no, but he still followed me like a stuborn dog.

" Rivai-chan! wait for me!" he shouted. " Didn't I tell you not to follow?!" he stopped on front of me, and panting. " I was worried about you..."

" lies!"

" B-bu—"

" You just want to keep gazing a me don't you!"

I just stared at him. My eye twitching. I was pissed, although, I was a little happy. " What can I do? In my eyes, Rivai-chan look perfect. I could say...se—mmf mphff!"

At that time, I turn away, not seeing him. And when he start to sound strang, I did no looked back. I thought he was playing, but after a few minutes, I didn't hear anything, it was total silence, so I turn back...I regret it.

He was nowhere to be seen.

**Normal POV **

When Eren was about to say the few last words, someone's hand appear, and cover his mouth and nose, untill he was unconscious.

When Eren woke up, he was tied, not in a chair, but a bed. Well, actualy, he was not tied, but...his hands and feet were chained, his neck too.

He tried to strugle, but it was no use. The strugling made the chain rang, and someone got in the room. Eren's vision was still unclear, but he will never forgot the brown-gray haired person.

Jean, his rival. " Jean!" he shouted. Jean let out a grin. The grin was getting louder and madder. " Yes! I am Jean! Do you know why I bought you here?!" Jean asked.

Eren gulped. He got a bad feeling about what's going to happen.

" N-no, just let me go!" he shouted again. " No no no... It's your own fault you're here. Who asked you to get tied up? I did say it, right...you look cute." Jean said. He was looking crazy.

Jean walk towards Eren. He suddenly pulled Eren's face, and bit his ear, then, he trailed down to Eren's neck. It made Eren moan a little, hearing that, Jean smirked.

He kissed Eren roughly, but Eren didn't let Jean into his mouth, but Jean toutch his lower part, making Eren opening his mouth, once he open it, Jean directly got in.

After a few minutes of their hot kiss, Jean let go, and smirk, while Eren was panting out of breath. Jean start stripping the off guard Eren.

Suddenly...

" get away from him!"

The door flew open. Jean looked to the back. He saw his Corporal. " .Kirschtein!" Rivaille said again. Jean stared at him for awhile, forgoting Eren was below him, then he smirked. " Why? Do you love him so much, you don't even alow me to toutch a bit part of him?"

Rivaille's eye twitched, then he said, " Is that even a bit? You son of a bitch! Get away from him!" Rivaille ran towards Jean, and chock him. Jean let go of his grip from Eren's shirt.

The corporal let go, and Jean fell to the ground, coughing. Rivaille stared coldly into Jean's eye. Jean shivered, then he surrender.

" Fine! You can take him! But, don't expect me to stay still! I'll be aiming for him everytime!" Jean shouted, but his voice was still rough, bucause of the chock.

Rivaille just ignored him, then he took the key for the hand, feet and the neck cufs. He realesed Eren, tidy his clothes, then carry him, bridal style.

" I have Ackerman with me. Just get some bandage prepare, Kirschtein" Rivaille mumbled before going out of the door, and bring Eren back to his room.

oooOoooOooo

Rivaille stayed at Eren's room to keep watch. He was scared that Jean was going to rape Eren again, he remembered...

_"Ackerman! Ackerman!" Rivaille bump Mikasa's door. Mikasa hurriedly open the door to see a half-pissed, half-worried corporal. " What happened, sir?" She asked._

_" Did you see Eren? He went missing just now!" _

_Mikasa's eye widen. Her mouth open and close, like a fish. Then, _

_" I think Jean must have kidnape Eren! Yesterday, when he was tied up, I exidentaly saw Jean talking to Eren, then he hit Eren's head and then, he kissed his forehead. Saw it from the window." _

_Rivaille hurriedly ran towards Jean's room._

Rivaille sighted, " Huh..gotta keep an eye on him. He's seducing people withough conscious." Rivai mumbled.

TBC

**A/N: I changed my mind! Jean isn't just fell a little in love with Eren! He has now gone mad of Eren! **

**And somehow, Rivai know Jean's room.**

**Eren sure is cute :3**

**And Mikasa, in this fic, she's a total fujoshi, like me! **

**And...happy 20+ review! For a newbie like me, I'm so very happy getting a 20+ review**

**Oh, and...**

_**IsyPerolla**_**: I can't write lemon, so I'm sorry to dissapoint you :( **

**And as I say just now, Mikasa's a fujo, that's why she's doing this 'things' **

_**azab**_**: Eren had already top, at a few chapter before. Rivai top this time, because it's a punishment. :p**

**well, enjoy the story? Sorry for typo(s)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: chap 7! enjoy**

**SnK****→Isayama Hajime**

It was morning, and Rivaille was still at Eren's room. He was worried a little too much over Eren, because he suddenly collapse when Rivaille was carrying him.

Rivaille toutch Eren's forehead, and God! He was so hot. He got a fever, and Rivaille dicided to take care of him.

Meanwhile, on that day, Rivaille had asked the people at the dorm to gather at his house, once again.

But when they got there, Rivaille wasn't home, they decided to wait.

But, Mikasa somehow know what is going on, and asked Armin to stay. Rivaille went to the bathroom to wet a cloth, and put it on Eren's forehead.

" How the hell did you get a fever?" Rivaille mumbled to the sleeping Eren. But, Eren start groaning between his heavy breaths. " Ri-Rivai...don't...go..." Eren's hand somehow manage to trailed towards Rivaille's sleeve.

Rivaille just sighted. He then hold Eren's hand tighly. After a few moments, Eren start opening his eyes, and look into Rivaille. Eren turn his body a little, and start pulling Rivaille's shirt again, but thus time, it was strongger.

" Ri-Rivai...don't...leave me...alone" Eren stared at Rivaille with a weak face. Rivaille can't resist it, and noded his head, then, he got closer, and kisse Eren's cheek. Eren just gave a weak smile.

Suddenly, Mikasa came in.

" Eren!" she shouted. Armin was behind her. Eren and Rivaille got startled over the girl's action. Mikasa, then walk towards the bed to see a sick Eren.

Armin came in too, and asked

" Eren! What happened?"

Eren just smile and said, " I just got a fever." " A goddamn heavy one!" Rivaille aded. Eren just chuckle a bit. " Wait here, I'll take a medicine." Armin stood up, and ran to his room.

Once he got back, Armin was holding a small bottle. Inside was capsules. " That IS alright to consume, right?" Rivaille asked presing the 'is', and pointing to the botle. Armin just noded. Mikasa took a glass of water, and gave it to Eren. Armin walk closer, and Eren took the botle.

He opened the botle and pour a capsule out. Eren ate it, and drank the water. Once he's done, Eren lay down again. Armin stepped closer to Mikasa, and whisper something.

Rivaille notice it, and looked back. Armin gulped, and stood back. Meanwhile, Mikasa was smiling behind her red scarf. " Corporal!" Mikasa called. Rivaille stared at her and said " what."

Mikasa put on a creepy grin, " The side effects is that...Eren will go.." Mikasa paused, and the grin got wider, because of that, she turn around. " He'll go all horny with you." Mikasa then left the room, followed by Armin, then he closed the door.

" Tch!"

Rivaille turn, and saw Eren's breath got heavy. He put his hand on Eren's forehead, and his temperature wasn't that high, but why is his face all red?

" R-Rivai..." Eren mumbled. Suddenly Eren pulled Rivaille's sleeve, and brought him to a kiss. Rivaille tried to push him off, but somehow, even when Eren was sick, he still got power. And Rivaille's body size was smaller than Eren.

At last, Eren let go of Rivaille, and pant, needing the air to stay alive. Rivaille start coughing, and he wipe his mouth. " Goddamnit! Eren! You're sick, so don't kiss me yet!"

Eren stared at Rivaille, and start putting a puppy dog face.

" Rivai-chan, you're so mean. I just miss your taste, that's all, and you directly get angry?" Eren whined. Tears start gathering at his eyes.

Rivaille sighted, and stood up, because he fell, when Eren let go, just now. He walk towarda Eren, and pat his head. Eren got surprised, and looked up. " It's just that, you're sick. So don't go kissing a healthy person. Do it when you've recovered."

Eren smiled and hugged Rivaille.

Meanwhile...

" Gah! The corporal's late! Where'd he go to?!" Reiner groaned. The people of Eren's dorm have all gather at Rivaille's yard.

But, Rivaille will not be coming that day. He would stay a whole day beside Eren, to take care of him, and guard him from Jean.

Meanwhile, Mikasa and Armin was having fun playing cards.

At 3.45 pm, Eren woke up from his sleep, and looked to the side. Rivaille was asleep at Eren's bed side. Eren just smile. He was feeling better, and hungry, so he dicided to get off the bed. When he open the door, the door let out a big ' CREAK' making Rivaille woke up. He yawned, and looked at the door.

There Eren was, almost out side, when Rivaille got up and walk towards him." The hell do you think you're going?" Rivaille asked. Eren gave a fake smile, and gulped. " Um...I'm hungry, so...I'm going to the kitchen." Eren answered.

Rivaille pulled the door, and galred at Eren. " Get on the fucking bed, and rest! I'll bring you food!" Eren just noded, and get back to the bed. Meanwhile Rivaille was out to the kitchen.

Eren sat on the bed, waiting. While Rivaille was out, a knock came to Eren's window. He turn his head to see...

Jean.

Eren got speechless, while Jean put on a way more creepier grin than Mikasa. He took out a paper, and he showed it to Eren. On the paper was written

_I'm not gonna stay still. Be ready, darling_

Eren shivered at the letter, and hurried off the bed, and out to tell Rivaille. In the middle of the way, he bupm to Rivaille, and the food Rivaille bought fell. " Guh! What is it?!" Rivaille asked. Eren keep pointing to his room and say

" A-at my... room... Jean... Window."

At first, Rivaille was confuse, until he get it, he run towards Eren's room, but there was no one at the window, so he got back out.

Meanwhile, Eren was still close to the kitchen, and he hear something, he turn his body, and once again, Jean put a cloth to cover Eren's mouth and Nose.

Eren fainted and Jean brought him to his own room. Rivaille then got back to the the place where he droped the food. Eren was nowhere to be seen.

Rivaille guessed Jean kidnaped Eren again, and went to his room.

" Eren! Eren!" He bump the door, but it wouldn't open. So he step back further, and ran to the door.

The door flew open, and when Rivaille see around, the room was a mess, and the window was open.

He got panicked, but try too keep his cool, he knocked at Mikasa's door, and aske her to help him. Mikasa tried to think where would Jean bring Eren to. And suddenly, a place pop up at her head. " Corporal! Do you know the dead end close to the market?!" Mikasa asked. Rivaille looked at her, and noded,then he ran in front of Mikasa.

Rivaille suddenly stop when he was in front of the dead end hall. Eren was there, left alone. He walk to Eren. When Mikasa saw Rivaille walk a little strangely, she followed him. Her eyes widen. She was shocked, too.

" Eren! Oi Eren!" Rivaille tried moving Eren's shoulder. Eren was...unconscious, his shirt wasn't tidy. Rivaille hurriedly tidy Eren's shirt, and asked Mikasa to guard him. Who knows Jean will appear again.

They got back to the dorm, to Eren's room. And put Eren on his bed. Mikasa closed the door, and walk towards the bed. " Corporal, Eren's fever might come back." She said. Rivaille knew that might happen, so he toutched Eren's forhead.

" Hm. His fever got back."

Mikasa just stay quiet, then she go to the bathroom to wet a cloth. " Tch! That bastard Kirschtein!" Rivaille murmured.

" I swear I will kill you if do more!"

TBC

.

.

.

**A/N: woohoo! chapter 7! That Jean keep on kidnaping Eren! Eren is like a play thing. **

**But he is SUUUUPERR CUUTEE for me w Eren gotta be cautious of Jean!**

**And Eren's friend, in the end, they stayed there, some went to the market.**

**And that scene where Mikasa was asked help from Rivai, she left Armin playing card alone. Sad ;w;**

OMAKE!

" RIVAI-CHAN! RIVAI-CHAN!" Eren shouted to Rivaille. Rivaille was on his way home from the market, to buy cleaning things.

"what is it?" Rivaille looked back, and saw Eren holding a paper bag. He saw some pink clothes, he thought it was for Mikasa.

" Rivai-chan! Here, follow me!" Eren pulled Rivaille's hand, and was heading towards his dorm.

-In the room-

" Can you wear this?" Eren pleaded to Rivaille, putting his best puppy eyes on. Rivaille stared down with disgust, because Eren was hugging Rivaille's leg.

Buy because Eren was his lover, and he was cute, he can't say no. He sighted, and lookes to the paper bag. " Fine. But just this once! If you dare ask me one more time, I'll be sure to cut your d**k off!"

Eren shivered a litte, then noded. Rivaille, got in the bathroom, to change. Meanwhile Eren was searching for his camera.

When Rivaille got out. Eren was stunned. A river of blood came from his nose.

The End~

**Hahaha, really wanted to make Rivai wear a dress. That dress was pink, short, like a nightgown. **

**In the End, Rivai broke Eren's camera. Thankfully, the memory card wasn't crush. **

**In this omake, the scene was take at 2013. Eren gotta digital camera -w-**

**And, sorry for typo(s). And forgive me if the language, grammar, sentence order, etc is ugly. I'm not really good at English.**

**Well, see you all next chap! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: chap 7! Enjoy!**

**SnK****→Isayama Hajime**

Rivaille left Eren's room the next morning. He asked Mikasa to keep an eye on Eren. He thought, it was very dangerous to take an eye off from Eren just for one second.

Rivaille got out of the dorm, and sighed. He held his head up, and mumble, " I'm gonna punish you."

Rivaille got back to his house, and got his 3DMG equipped. He got out of his house, and back to the dorm. To find Jean. He half-shouted Jean's name, and fortunately, Jean opened the door.

" Kirschtein. Come with me, I got a mission for you." Rivaille lied. Giving a sharp and scary look. Jean just nod his head, like he was so innocent, like he never harmed Eren. Rivaille's eye just twitch at that scene.

He start walking out of the dorm, followed by Jean. Jean was an idiot, he saw his Corporal equipped with the 3DMG, and thought, the mission was hard. He gulped.

**Rivaille's POV**

I lied to Kirschtein that he got a mission. He unexpectedly followed me. I keep on walking untill I reached the dead end, close to the market. I stopped, and face Kirschtein.

I asked him to stand close to the wall, turn aroun, and close his eyes. I quietly drew my sword out, and swung it to his back. He let out a loud groan. He turn, and face me. His face was like a wild animal.

I just stared at him. " What was that for?!" he groaned. I closed my eye, than open it. I showed him my rage trough my eye, but he don't seem to notice it. I inhale first, than, " Jerk, it was of course for what you did to Eren."

He stoped toutching his back, then looked at me with confuse face. " W-what do you mean, sir?"

" Don't play dumb! First, you kidnap him, and brought him to your room, than, you brought him here!" I shouted. He open his mouth to say something, but close it again.

He fell to his knees and start shivering. " I-it's the other...me..." He mumbled quietly, but I manage to hear it. I lift an eyebrow, and ask what he meant.

**Jean's POV**

The corporal asked me what I meant by the 'other' me. I start explaining.

" I-it was just a few days ago. Someone I don't know kept on visiting me, and said something. I don't really know what he said, but then, I collapse. When I woke up, Marco was at my room. He said I said something wierd, and I'm acting wierd. Then he said

" Jean, maybe you got a split personality." I got shocked by his words, and everyday, I try not think about 'him'. I tried drinking pills, but it just get worse." I stopped explaining, then took a deep breath.

" A few days later...when I woke up from my never ending darkness, I saw Eren here. Lying on the floor. I didn't know what I did, I don't know what happen... I just...I JUST GOT PANICKED, I RAN AND LEAVE HIM!" my mind start going heavy, I can't think clearly, and suddenly...

A never ending darkness came.

**Rivaille's POV**

He exlplained to me what happen. He said he got double personality. But, suddenly he fell. I walk to him and try to kick him. He didn't move, so I dicide to go but...

A laugh came. I looked back, he was laughing. I guess it's the 'other' him. He just keep on laughing like a mad person. He's not attacking at all. So I go away.

But..

He ran to me and choke me from the back. I tried puling his hand off my neck, but it didn't work, so I kicked his leg with all I got. He fell, and I point my sword to him.

" You! The 'other' Kirschtein, go away!" I ordered. He fell silent, and stood up. " No!" He shouted. I was out of temper, so I swung my sword to his hand.

I didn't make his hand fell off, I just make a deep cut. Enough to make him got an anemia. Plus, his back was bleeding non-stop. He groaned, and.I hurried back to the brat's dorm.

I got back to the brat's room, and saw Mikasa sitting next to his desk. " Ackerman." I called. She looked at me, and got a little shocked. " Corporal, your hand..." she pointed to my hand I used to swung my sword.

I just looked at it, and went to the bathroom. After I'm done cleaning my hand, I got back to the room, and talk to Ackerman. I explain to her everything Kirschtein told me. Mikasa just nod and said, " Jean has to stay away, in order for his other side not to come."

I agreed on what she said. So, I'm forever taking care of him.

**Normal POV**

Eren woke up from his sleep, and saw Rivaille and Mikasa. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes. Then, Mikasa and Rivaille notices his awaken. Both got closer to him, Mikasa squat , and Rivaille stood up.

" Eren. You okay?" Mikasa asked. Eren just noded. " What did he do to you?!" Eren looked to Rivaille, then he remebered Jean kidnaping him again. " J-Jean kidnape me, by covering my mouth...t-then it went dark..." Eren answered. Somehow, his voice was rough.

Eren start coughing alot, and Mikasa asked him to lay down, and take a rest. His fever should have come back, because he got kidnap away, and was abused, or something else.

Rivaille took the botle of medicine that Armin gave, and asked Mikasa to leave the room. Mikasa just do what her corporal asked her to do, and leave. Rivaille took a chair, and put it at the side of Eren's bed, and sat on it.

" Take your medicine!" Rivaille shove the medicine botle to Eren's hand, and go to take a glass of water. Eren rose to a sitting position, and recive a glass of water from Rivaille.

Rivaille got a little worried over the side effects. Eren was going to be horny, again. He just gulped. After Eren drink, he got back to sleeping position. After a few minutes, Eren turn his head to Rivaille.

Face as red as a tomato, again.

" R-Rivai...chan."

"Hm?"

" Fuck me."

It went silent for a minute, than, Rivaille's eye twitched. "No!"

" P-please...Rivai-chan."

Rivaille turned his face to the other side, to avoid Eren's puppy eye. " I've told you, those thing are for later when you've recovered!"

Eren looked dissapointed, and just noded. But, Eren suddenly got out of the bed, and walk towards Rivaille. He turn a little, then down.

He was on Rivaille's lap, attempting to seduce Rivaille to do him. At this kind of time was when Eren was stuborn. He put his hand around Rivaille's neck, and bring him closer.

Eren kissed him. This time, the first in Rivaille's live, he gave up to the brat. He just accept the kiss, with pleasure, but act like not. Eren let go, and both were panting.

Eren stared deeply into Rivaille's eye, with lust, meanwhile, Rivaille tried to break free from Eren. Suddenly...

" Corporal!" The door flew open, and Mikasa got in. She froze at the scene she was seeing. She fell on her knees, and was holding her nose, preventing the blood to escape her nose.

" E-excuse me for interuping." She stood up, and close the door.

' Help me.' Rivaille thought. He really didn't want to be infected by Eren's sickness, but now, he's poweless.

**A/N: Done! This chap was quite difficult to write. Got no idea. At first, that Rivai and Jean scene, I wanted to make Rivaille punnish Jean more, but I got the idea to make a double personality. **

**And Eren. Jean did not raped him. Actualy, he was going to, but he sense some uncomfartable feeling, so go away. He left Eren ;-;**

**That Eren. Trying to seduce Rivai. It worked a little but then, Rivai broke free.**

**Soooooo, I think this fic gonna be ending by one or two more chapters. Should I make a sequel? Or not? Well, let's vote. **

**Well, sorry for Typo(s), etc. Hope you all enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chap 9! last chap! next will be a omake! enjoy**

**SnK****→Isayama Hajime**

After a few days, Eren at last recovered from his fever.

5 years later.

Eren is now a 20 years old young man, and is planning to propose Rivaille. In the morning he went to buy a ring. He isn't rich, so he buy a simple ring, but beautiful.

" Ah. I'm going to propose Rivai-chan."

Eren walked back happily to his house. Now, he had his own house. One room for him, and another for Mikasa. They stayed together as family. His house wasn't really that big, but he was happy.

And recently, Rivaille has been sleeping over at Eren's room. Meanwhile Mikasa just stalked them.

**Eren's POV**

I'm going to propose to Rivaille, well, our relationship is already quite long enough. I can't stand just being his boyfriend.

Rivaille is at my room again. I asked him to sleep over, and last night he even offered to cook breakfast today. I left at around 5am, and thankfuly, the gold store was open. I walked back to the house, humming some unknown songs.

Choosing the ring was quite hard, so it took quite a long time, and when I know it, it was already 6 something. But, Rivaille normaly woke up late, at holidays, like today.

I arrived in front of my home, and open the door. Inside was still quiet. " I guess their still a sleep." I mumbled. Actually, Mikasa promised to help me choose the ring. But, maybe she wanted me to choose by my self.

I knocked her door, but no response. I knocked again, harder. This time, she opened the door. She was rubbing her eyes, yawning. So she really was sleeping.

" Get out!" I ordered. " Why?" Mikasa asked. I just sighted, actually, I can't stand seeing her like this. She was loosing her normal, six-pack. Since Rivaille has been visiting, she's been getting lazy. I sighed then lied,

" Rivaille's gonna make breakfast, and he's cooking are delicious." I maked a fake smile, and gave her a thumb up.

Her face was monotone like normal, but behind that expression, I got the feeling she was starving. She took something, and got out quickly. She hided that thing. Once again, I just sighed.

I then walk towards Rivai and my room. I got in, and saw my cute Rivai-chan. I got closer. He was very adorable when he's sleeping. It's like he was an angle who never killed. And my saviour. I squatted and rub his head.

His hair was very smooth. Then I moved him a little.

" Rivai...Rivai... " I tried whispering. It took quite a while, untill he reacted. " Arg! The sun!" he groaned. " Time to wake up, Rivai. And make breakfast." I teased.

He turned to me, and started at me for awhile. Then suddenly, he puled me closer, then kisses me. After he let go, " Mornin'." he mumbled. I just can smile.

**Rivaille's POV**

I got up, then took a bath, and change my pajamas, with my everyday shirt. I got down, and saw Eren and Ackerman sitting at the dining table, where they always eat.

I promised them I'll make theirs, and my breakfast. Well, I'll probaly make them bacons, egg, rice, vegetables, and soup. That looks like a lot.

I took out the ingredients, and the spices. Well, I'm leaving alone, so I must be able to cook.

I looked at them agin. Eren was reading a book. 'He' was reading a damn book, and Ackerman was playing a...camera?

I shooked my head, and got back to cooking. After I'm done cooking, I served the food to them, then took a seat. We all start eating. I just kept on eating, but that time, I closed my eyes, and when I open my eyes...

Eren and Ackerman was on the verge of crying. I knew it taste bad. " Rivai...chan. This...this...it tast so good!" Eren said. I though it was a lie, untill Ackerman said, " It's so good, it taste like mom's cooking."

I just got a little surprised. Was my cooking really that good? Well, I just ignore them, but I felt happy.

" Thanks." I tried mumbling slowly. but they manage to hear, and let out a chuclkle.

**Normal POV**

They finished their breakfast, and bring it to the wash basin. Mikasa offered Eren to let her do the dishes, and let him go propose to Rivaille. Eren just took the offer.

Rivaille was sitting at the couch, reading a news paper, meanwhile Eren was having a hard time aproaching him. He was scare that Rivaille would say 'no!'

But at last, he gather his bravery, and approach him. Rivaille notice Eren's approach, he moves the news paper. Eren got onto his knees, one knee lower. He held out a red box and open it.

" W-will you marry me?!" Eren said. He looked very nervous, meanwhile Rivaille stared at him. " Yes." he replied.

Eren open his eyes, then looked at Rivaille. He was blushing a little. Eren got up, and smile. He got closer, and kissed his forehead. At the same time, Mikasa came, and took a picture.

" So, when's the wedding ceremony? " Mikasa put down her camera and asked. " Oh yeah." Eren hit his head.

But, Rivaille doesn't seem to look worried about the ceremony. " tomorrow." he said. Eren and Mikasa just stare Rivaille with disbelief.

" A-are you serious? " Eren asked.

Rivaille just noded, and Eren exchange glances wity Mikasa.

" H-how about the preparation?" Mikasa asked. " We'll do it now."

"O-ok." Eren aswered.

They start discussing the place tlfor the wedding. Then the time, date, and others. But, Eren got a weird feeling. He though, is it ok to celebrate a wedding ceremony? A gay one?

But, of it's Rivaille, everyone will just shut up. After they are done, they wanted to invite their friends, but, Jean.

Are they going to invite Jean? Rivaille and Mikasa said no, but Eren felt uncomfortable if he didn't invite Jean. So he said,

" Um, I'm inviting Jean."

Rivaille and Mikasa stop discussing, and faced Eren with surprise. " E-eren, Jean ia dangerous. He'll become his 'other' side." Mikasa warned.

" I'll not let him go." Rivai added.

" I-it's ok. I'm sure he'll be fine." Eren replied. Rivaille just lean back to the seat, and shake his head. Seeing that, Eren frowned. Actualy, he wanted to see Jean's surprise face. He wanted to see his rival in dispair.

But then, he got no other choise, Rivaille will never let Jean come, so he just keep on frowning. But, Rivaille seeing Eren frowning, it's pissing him off. " Oi, why are you frowning, just because Kirschtein can't come?!" Rivaille asked, with a angry tone.

Eren got startled by the question. Was Rivaille jealous? Eren looked at Rivaille, and smirked a little. " Are you...by any possibility...Jealous?" Eren asked. Rivaille hissed, and answer, " No! 'Cuz, if you try to cheat on me, you'll. know what will happen! Say gd bye to your 'little brother'

Eren gulped, then sighed.

" Well, I thought that, it'll be really fun, if I can see Jean's jealous face. I fell like, I've defeated him." Eren explain, daydreaming about his victory. But it'll be dangerous for Eren. Who knows what'll happen if Mikasa or Rivaille took an eye off from Eren for just a second.

" No!"

Eren was out of his 'fantasy world' bye the 'no' Rivaille just said. Eren just noded. He felt dissapointed, yet happy. Rivaille and Mikasa cared so much for him. Then he smiled a little.

-The next day-

6:23am:

Rivaille and Eren was at a dressing room. Some of the girls, plus Armin, went to help Mikasa dress the bride, and the bridegroom.

Well, the bride is...

Rivaille.

And the bridegroom is Eren.

Flashback:

_" Rivai-chan! I'll be the bridegroom! " Eren complained. But Rivaille refused to wear a dress. " A-actually you both can wear taxedo." Mikasa said._

_The two guys was in a middle of a quarrel for their position. But in the end, Eren manage to convinced the 'bride'. _

End of flashback

They were done with the dressing, and the ceremony was about to begin. Eren was asked to stand on the stage, in front of him was Father Nick. He was holding a book. At the back, Mikasa and Armin was standing.

The door opened, and Hanji played the piano. Rivaille was escorted to Eren, by Irvin.

Rivaille wore the white taxedo, and Eren wore the black one. Rivaille stand at the right side of Eren. Father Nick then said,

" Eren Jaeger, in the name of the God, will you except Rivaille to be your husband?"

" Yes." Eren answered. Then Father Nick looked to Rivaille,

" Will you, Rivaille, except Eren Jaeger to be your husband, and be with him trough anything that happened?"

" Yes." Rivaille replied. Then the Father closed his book, and raised his arms. " I now present you, husband and...husband. You may kiss." He let down his arm. Then, Eren looked to Rivaille, then smiled. Rivaille just reply him with a faint smile. Eren put his hand behind Rivaille's head, then pull him closer into a kiss. It wass deep, and long.

The audience just let out an

" Owww~", then Eren and Rivaille let go. " Rivai-chan, thank you for everything." Eren aaid, then Rivaille just noded.

" We will start a new live." Rivaille said, then they both smile. Everybody there claped their hands. Some was crying of happiness, just like Hanji, Sasha, Connie, and others.

The End.

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, I'm going back to school, so I don't have a lot of time to type. Well, Eren and Rivai got married.**

**And Mikasa's camera. It's not digital. I'ts old fashion. How could there be a digital camera the year of 855? Actually, maybe even an old fashion camera don't exist. Well, . **

**And for those who belive in God, I'm sorry I used the word 'God'. And they now know Fater Nick.**

**Well,**

**It's the end of this fic.**

**And that uncomfortable feeling of not inviting Jean, was because Eren couldn't feel victory. **

**Oh, and, would you all like a M-preg, or addopt a child for the sequel? And, I dont think the sequel will come out soon. Gotta study ;-;**

**Well, thank you all for all the reviews, support, etc untill now. I appreciated soooo much. **

**And sorry for Typo(s).**

**Goodbye * bows*. Next chap will be just a omake between Rivai, Eren, Me, and a few more others.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: chapter 10. Not really a chapter, actually. And me don't think the behind the scenes can end at one chap, guess what, there'll be chap 1. Well, enjoy**

**SnK: Isayama Hajime**

**Behind the scenes of chapter 1-5 **

At the outer walls, there was no titans for a whole 1 hour. It wall all clear!

Actually,

Rivaille: Oi! Hurry up!

Actor who becomes titan: Rivaille san, pleas wait a moment, we are still eating.

Rivaille: Tch! * goes away *

Eren: Rivai, just wait.* pat's Rivai's shoulder. Looks to the author * Are we going to continue?

Me: YES! THE OUTER WALL WILL BE CLEAR FOR ONE HOUR! * stands from chair. Keep waving the script *

Eren: *sweatdrops*. O-okay.

Camera men: Get ready everyone! We're starting in a minute.

All: Haaai.

After the shoot...

Rivaille: Damn it! Why does I look so pitifull in this scene?!

Me: Because I'm the author.

Rivaille: Change it!

Me: No.

Rivaille: Tch. * throws script on the floor * If you're not changing it, I'm leaving!

* goes away *

Me: * sips coffee *

Eren and Mikasa aproaches...

Eren: Author, where's Rivai?

Me: * points to exit door *

Mikasa: What happened?

Me: Rivai got pissed off with his ' pitifull' acting.

Eren: I'm gonna fetch him.

* run to exit *

Mikasa: He's not a thing, nor an animal, Eren.

* shakes head *

Me: Yeah, his an actor.

Eren and Rivai scene.

Eren: Rivai! Where are you going?

Rivaille: * turns around * Where? I'm waiting for 'her' decission.

Eren: * Pant * what...a-actualy happened?

Rivaille: I don't like to act like I'm a pitifull normal human who doesn't kill titans.

Eren: I'm sure she'll change her mind. * smiles *

Rivaille: ...* turns around * yeah, she really needs to change her mind.

Meanwhile...

Me: HACHOO! * takes a tissue * Rivai and Eren must be talking about me. * grins * Oh how they love me.

Suddenly, a devil pop up...

Devil: Hey! You! * points to me *

Me: Hm? * looks to devil * Ah, a devil. Nice day isn't it.

Devil: Yes. And what you say about they loving you...it's BULLSHIT EVEN FOR ME!

Me: Oh. They hate me. ;-;

Devil pops away, and a shining bright golden light came...

Angel: * speads golden dusts * Yes, they hated you.

* dissapear *

Me: Thanks for that. * ;-; wipes tears. * Okay, every one! Get ready, we're starting the second scene! Mikasa, go call Eren and Rivai.

Mikasa: Roger that! * runs *

Me: Oh, and Mikasa, tell Rivai that he'll not play a pitifull roll again.

Miakasa: Ok. * open exit door * You're such a nice author, I'm toutched. ΤωΤ

At author's place...

A shining golden light appear again.

Angel: I'm sorry for being rude. * speads golden dusts * Someone still loves you.

* Smiles * Goodbyee.

* waves hand. dissapear *

Me: Okay. * looks down * a letter from angel-san. * opens it * " Only Mikasa "

Me: Oh...such cruel letter. T^T

Meanwhile...

Mikasa is at the garden, where the duo RiRen or EreRi is.

Mikasa: Eren! Rivaille! Come back!

From far away...

Eren: * Turns around and around finding for Mikasa's voice * Rivai, I think Mikasa is calling for us. It must be time for the second scene.

Rivaille: * looks at watch * yeah, let's go.

Then Rivai took out a sunglasses.

Eren: What's that for?

Rivaille: * starts walking. Walk slowmotion, fill with awsomeness. *

Eren: Stop that.

Rivaille: * raised hand, and wave slowly *

Eren: Really!

Rivaille: * stops * fine. * put sunglasses back to pocket *

Then, they both went back to the studio.

At the studio, the author was sitting in her normal sit, and Rivaille went to approach her.

Rivaille: So, you changed your mind after all.

Me: Not at all. Your roll was actualy an importan one. You're gonna marry Eren. * smile *

Rivaille: Bullshit. I'm never marying the brat!

Me: Is that a blush on your face? * chuckles *

Rivaille: Tch! Shut up. Hurry up and start the second part!

Me: Yes, yes. Okay! places everyone! We're starting!

Jump to thevscene where Rivai

kiss Eren.

Hanji: Eren! Break's over!

Eren: Ah, yes, Hanji-san! S-sir, I'm leaving.

Rivaille: Wait, Eren!

Eren walked to Rivai.

Eren: Y-ye...

Headbutt.

Me: CUT! Rivai, don't pull Eren to strong! Yo ended up headbutting him!

Rivaille: Whatever!

Me: Okay! Let's take a break!

All: Ok.

Then, Hanji approaches Rivaille.

Hanji: Rivai, I know you hate that scene, but, couldn't you be a little more...softer?

Rivaille: No.

Hanji: Oh, c'mon! Bare with it! Even I don't really like the part where I will squel like a fangirl.

Rivaille:...

Hanji: I remember that day where we rehearsed that scene, you almost tear the script. * chuckles *

Rivaille: Shut up!

Meanwhile...

Armin: Eren!

Mikasa: I think Eren'll be fine. Although, that hit was quite hard.

Armin: Hm. Eren should be more carefull next time. His brain's water might burst out.

Mikasa: That was... creepy.

Armin: Hahahahahaha.

Me: Okay, back to shooting!

Mikasa: How about Eren?

Me: bring him here!

Mikasa: *nods *

Then, Mikasa brought Eren to the authot.

Me: Okay, I'll give Eren an Xtra Massage at his neck!

Mikasa: How did you know about that?

Me: It happened to a friend of mine.

Mikasa: Oh.

Me: Ok, here I come!

...

Eren: GAAAAH!

Mikasa: Eren!

Eren: Argh! THE HELL WAS THAT?! IT HURT SOOO MUCH!

Me: At least you weren't dead. If you were, the show couldn't continue.

Eren: AND YOU CARE MORE ABOUT THE SHOW THAN MY NECK AND LIFE?!

Me: * nods *

Eren : ;-; it hurts to hear that.

Me: Okay, okay. Back to the show.

Camera men: AAAND~ OKAY!

Camera start recording.

Me: Rivaille, pull Eren gently. * whispers *

The scene.

Eren: S-sir, I'm leaving.

Rivaille: Wait, Eren!

Eren: Y-ye...

Everyone: AWW~, * fox wistle *

Me: AND, CUT! GOOD JOB, RIVAIII!

Rivaille: That was DISGUSTING! I'm going to the rest room!

Me: Go ahead!

Rivaille went out fron the studio.

Rivaille: Tch! What a troublesome acting. Even I've to kiss that brat! Going home, I'll directly brush my teeth!

Then he got in the rest room, and washed his face, and mouth.

He then got out of the rest room, and went somewhere. In the middle of the way, he met Eren.

Rivaille: Oi, brat! What are you doing here?!

Eren: * surprised * Ah, Rivai * Blush * I um, wait...what ARE you doing here?!

Rivaille: I DID say that I was going to the rest room, right?!

Door sign: 'Rest'ing Roo

Eren: * rage face *

Rivaille: * troll face * BEST TROLLING EVER!

Mikasa: Rivaille, Eren, it's show time.

Eren: Yeah, I know

Rivaille: hm.

Trio: *wears sunglasses. Walk slow motion. *

KABOOM!

Rivaille: Hollywood style!

Hanji: My bad. That substance consume 1% of atoms.

Rivaille: Don't worry, this time forgive you. We look cool.

Hanji: Yeah...very cool.

Mikasa: Ok! Let's just stop this! It's already 9:36, Show's gonna start at 9:40!

Eren: Worry not, my friend! We still got about 4 minutes and 10...9...8...7...6

Mikasa: Stop it already with the seconds! 4 minutes is not enough time! To reach the studio, we need around 30 minutes!

Hanji: Acoss the guest room, karaoke room, rest room, first studio, music studio, the garden's bridge, the horse farm, the costume room, and then, the studio! All of that would be ... 2 kilometers more!

All: *sweatdrop

Time Skip.

Eren: Huh, I never knew it was that far.

Rivaille: Whatever.

And they entered the studio.

Me: You guys are all late! We missed 1 second!

Rivaille: Shut up, just get it going!

Me: Hmph!

Camera men: Ok! Potitons everyone! Aaaand, ACTION!

In Rivai's room.

Rivaille: Dafuq! STOP THIS SHIT!

Me: CUT! RIVAI, STOP ACTING SO ARROGANT, AND DO YOUR PART!

Rivaille: YOU'RE THE ONE BEING ARROGANT! WHY DO I HAVE TO ACT LIKE THIS?!

Mikasa: STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! THE ARROGANT ONE IS YOU BOTH! YOU ALL ARE TAKING EREN AWAY!

Me and Rivaille: YOU'RE THE ARROGANT ONE!

Me: I'M THE AUTHOR HERE!

Rivaille: WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT TO DO IT WITH THIS BRAT?!

Eren: Um...guys, please stop. * puppy dog eyes *

Rivaille: Guh...can't...resist...! ARGH! Fine.

Me: AWWWW, sorry Eren, but I rule here!

Mikasa: Okay Eren. Sorry.

Me: Okay! Just forget it already! Rivai, you do your job, I can make you taller!

Rivaile: * eye sparkle * Hm. You're not joking, right?

Me: Nope! I swear!

Rivaille: Fine!

Time skip.

In Rivai's bathroom.

Rivaille got in his bathroom, meanwhile Eren stayed out side.

Actualy,

Recording 00:1 second.

Me: Okay, CUT! Good job, Rivai! * tumbs up * Okay, play that scene for a little longger.

Editor: Okay!

Me: Now, Rivai, go to the doctor, and ask him to make your legs's bone longger!

Rivaille: How the hell is that possible?!

Me: I'll just say this, the doctor is gonna break some of your bone, and sepperate it a little and then, your bone will grow back, LONGGER!

Rivaille: Hey! I'm not a kid anymore! My bone can't grow back like you! Speaking of wich, how old are you?

Me: How old am I? HOW OLD ARE YOU?! People said you're older than Auruo!

Rivaille: * in his mind * Shit those rumour!

Me: So it is true! Well, if you want to know my age, I'm 1*beep* years old!

Rivaille: what ever!

Me: Oh, and how does your skin stay smooth?

Rivaille: You wan't to know?

Me: *nods*

Rivaille: I always sharpen my face and use po*ds age miracle.* troll face *

Me: *Rage * SINCE WHEN DO YOU START TO LIKE TROLLING PEOPLE?!

Rivaille: Since the fire nations start attacking.

Me: Fu*k you!

Rivaille: You too.

Me: Hmph! Then I'll ask you a question!

Rivaille: Anything.

Me: I heard you play a video with Eren.

Rivaille: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

Me: I DON'T KNOW! LOOK AT THIS! * shows Rivai a video Rivaille and Eren *

Rivaille: * blushes * Eren's voice...

Me: *drools * omg...his voice. IT'S SO DAMN SEXY! CUTE! UKE-ISH!

Eren: What's so sexy and cute?

Me: *shocked. Smirks * Why don't you come here, and enjoy this beautifull video?

Eren: Um...Okay?

Eren now watches the video, and start to blush madly.

Eren: *in his thoughts * W-was my voice really l-like...this?! No wonder shd said this was beautiful, she's a mad FUJOSHI! Omg! Now she's looking at my ass! RIVAI TOO?! Do I really look so uke-ish?!

Rivaille: Tch! * pulls Eren. And then kiss him pationately *

Me: * takes out phone. turn on video mode *

Mikasa: hey, please stop it.

Me: why? i rule this story line.

Mikasa: well, i just...even if I... I JUST FEEL JELOUS THAT YOU CAN RECORD IT!

Me: Why...why have you never...never told me? I could buy you a handycam or a phone!

Mikasa: I...I just don't wanna burden you.

Me: Not at all! I'm a kind author after all.

Rivaille: Bullshit.

Me: Did you say something?

Rivaille: Nothin'

Me: I'll buy you a handycam later, ok?

Mikasa: arigatou gozaimasu! * bows *

Me: Okay! Let's continue! Eren, in this scene, the you will be tied to a chair the whole day.

Eren: IMPOSIBRU! A-are you serious?!

Me: Yes. You prefer this rather than doing an actual BLCD with Rivai, yes?

Eren: I chose making a BLCD with Rivai.

Me: Oooookay! today, when the others go home, you and Rivai will stay here and make the BLCD!

Rivaille: shit.

Time skip.

Done the recording of part 4 ( chap four )

Jean: That kiss on Eren's jead was horrible! I'm going to the bathroom!

Me: Take your time. OKAY EVERYBODY, THIS IS ALL FOR TODAY! YOU MAY GO HOME!

All: Haiii! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Me: Oh! Rivai, Eren stay here!

Rivaile & Eren: shit! you're not kidding!

Mikasa: Author, may I stay here?

Me: be my guess.

Time skip.

Eren: M-M-Mi-Mika-sa!

Mikasa: What's the problem, Eren?

Eren: I-I lost my vir—

Mikasa: I know.

Eren: How an I suppose to explain this to mom and dad?

Mikasa: I'll explain it. My. version.

Eren: * gulp *

They arrived in front of their door, and they got in.

Eren & Mikasa: We're home.

Carla & Grisha: Wellcome home.

Grisha: Eren, wanna see my basement?

Eren: Um, maybe next ti—

Mikasa: DAD! I WANT TO!

Grisha: Okay! follow me! * whispers * and bring some tissues.

Mikasa: * nods *

Eren: Mom, dad's keeping porn in the basement.

Grisha: N-no! Carla! It's not like tha—

Carla: * glares *

Grisha: Well, that still means I like womas, and not gay like Eren.

Eren: THE HELL! DAD! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK LIKE THAT?!

Grisha: well, you play as a gay person at the studio.

Eren: I'm helping with the living!

Grisha: you don't really have to.

Carla: Everyone! Cut it, and let's eat.

All: okay.

Time skip.

Eren is at the bath. Suddenly Mikasa barged in.

Eren: KYAA! MIKASA! KNOCK!

Mikasa: Sorry Eren! I't's urgent!

Eren: what' s so urgent untill you've gotta barged in when someone's having a bath!

Mikasa: Sorry Eren. I cannot have a bath without Eren.

Eren: What?! Without me?!

Mikasa: No, I mean this. * points to rubber duckie *

Eren: * Rage * If you're done, than leave!

Mikasa: Not yet.

Eren: what aga— ?!

Click click click

Mikasa: She bought me a camera and a handycam, just now. It's a reward for beeing the best fujo friend. BFF!

Eren: She?...SHE?!

Mikasa: * nods *

Eren: DAMNIIIIIT!

Carla: Eren! I can hear you from the kitchen! Carefull of what you say! * shouts *

Eren: S-sorry! * shouts *A-anyway, Mikasa, can you get out?

Mikasa: No.

Eren: Please! I'll let you record anything later, or do you want to read my diary?

Mikasa: Both!

Eren: Okay, so please get out!

Mikasa: * nods. Gets out *

Eren: Mom...help me. ;-;

After shower.

Mikasa: Eren, your diary?

Eren: I don't have a diary.

Mikasa: liar!

Eren: ;-; it's at my cupboard, second row from the top, the most inner part at the left.

Mikasa: okay, and the video?

Eren: What do you want to record?

Mikasa: you and Rivai.

Eren: Shit Mikasa, shit!

Mikasa: * stares with the best moe eyes*

Eren: No

Mikasa: Eren! you promissed!

Eren: Mikasa! Your wish is already over my limit!

Mikasa: OMG! Eren is at his limit! * drool, fantasizing *

Eren: Stop it, I'm sleeping!

Mikasa: tomorrow Eren, tomorrow.

The next day, studio...

Me: Ooookay, Everyone, let's start the fifth part!

Jean: Oh shut up! We haven't even recive our breakfast!

Me: So? you're strong right?

Jean: * eye twitched *

15 minutes later...

scen 5

Eren: Fuck! I forgot about Rivai! * runs out of the dorm *

time skip...

Rivaille: Shit! Hey you good-for-nothin' author! I'm not doing this smut part!

Me: calm down, you just have to pretend to stick you d**k up his ass, and Eren just have to record the sound. Of course, you guys still need to take of your shirts, the pants will be editet.

Rivaille: * sigh relief *

Eren: * cry relief *

Me: dude, what's wrong Eren?

Eren: I'm glad I didn't need to do that part, I'm still too young to loose my virginity! ( already did )

Me: You've lost it countless times.

Eren: SHUT UP! BECAUSE OF YOU, MY DAD THOUGH I WAS GAAAAYYYY!

Me: whatever.

**T.B.C**

**A/N: so, minna san, I'm very sorry for the long upade, I've gone trough a lot of author's block and it's really hard to type a 2k+, I think it's my first time typing this long. **

**Oh, the video of RivaiXEren is real! Go search ' Rvaille x Eren ' at youtube, and Im sorry if there are any typo(s), this is so long . **


End file.
